


Help

by gracesfonda



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesfonda/pseuds/gracesfonda
Summary: “Frankie!” Grace moaned in frustration, her voice deep and thick with sleepiness. “I am fine!” She assured the woman, willing Frankie to stop worrying and walk faster, sick of being in the sun, being outdoors, being sober. Her joints were aching from being in the somewhat same position for the better part of a day, her skin burning from the sun, her head pounding from the over consumption of too much alcohol too early in the day and Frankie’s refusal to let her drink on the walk home before she had a chance to drink water and rehydrate her body.“Grace, there’s no way you’re fine, you look like a fucking tomato! The cutest, skinniest tomato I’ve ever seen, but a tomato no less,” Frankie observed, willing her lips to not curl into a smile, knowing Grace would not find it funny, mentally kicking herself for getting so caught up in her own tasks that she forgot to honor Graces one request.





	Help

“Frankie!” Grace moaned in frustration, her voice deep and thick with sleepiness. “I am fine!” She assured the woman, willing Frankie to stop worrying and walk faster, sick of being in the sun, being outdoors, being sober. Her joints were aching from being in the somewhat same position for the better part of a day, her skin burning from the sun, her head pounding from the over consumption of too much alcohol too early in the day and Frankie’s refusal to let her drink on the walk home before she had a chance to drink water and rehydrate her body. 

“Grace, there’s no way you’re fine, you look like a fucking tomato! The cutest, skinniest tomato I’ve ever seen, but a tomato no less,” Frankie observed, willing her lips to not curl into a smile, knowing Grace would not find it funny, mentally kicking herself for getting so caught up in her own tasks that she forgot to honor Graces one request. 

Grace felt Frankie’s eyes burning holes in her and she burst out laughing. “Fuck off, Frances! It’s not like you’ve never been sunburned!” Grace stammered, trying to hide her embarrassment, thankful for the fact she couldn’t get any redder than she already was, grateful to that son of a bitch sun. “Can you just get me home so I can have a drink already?” She questioned, not letting her eyes linger on Frankie’s supple body too long, instead shifting her focus to the setting sun as they walked on towards their home. 

Throughout the long day Grace had found herself raking her eyes appreciatively over Frankie in a newfound way, with brand new eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the sun, or the weed, or the fact that Frankie wasn’t wearing 5 layers of clothing, or a mix of them all, Grace wasn’t sure but she wasn’t necessarily surprised either. Over the past few months she felt her feelings for Frankie shifting towards something more unknown, something more dangerous. 

Frankie was wearing a one piece swimsuit with some wild pattern and a knitted poncho with an even more wild patterning covering it, leaving much of her legs exposed for most of the day. Grace willed herself not to stare, to bite back her constant need to tell Frankie repeatedly how good her skin looked and it worked for the most part. The need to express her feelings dulled down as the vodka made its way out of her system, leaving her with a whole different set of feelings to dwell over. 

With the help of Frankie’s coping mechanisms, Grace found herself stress napping on the beach for the better part of the day once her vodka had been long gone, her black bikini covering just enough that she didn’t have to worry about a tit flopping out during sweet unconsciousness. She had told Frankie to wake her every hour to reapply sunscreen but Frankie seemed to have missed a reminder here and there while she worked on her sandcastle, leaving Grace to fry in the sun. 

“Slow your roll, lady! We’re almost there but I want to make a quick pit stop for some orgasmic food before we go in the house,” Frankie grinned, her eyes lighting up at the thought of the greasy, delicious food. 

“Ugh, count me out!” Grace groaned as they walked up the last bit of the sandy dune before their house came into view and Grace sighed with relief. 

“Can’t you just order UberEats?” Grace questioned, knowing Frankie was going to object. 

“Grace, you know how I feel about not seeing my Del Taco friends in person!” Frankie panicked at the thought. 

“Fine, just go,” Grace gave up, not wanting to cause a fight over nothing as she walked over to the hose to rinse off. “Frankie, can you help me?” She called. 

Frankie looked over to find Grace once again in only her black bikini, standing impatiently with the hose in her hand. Frankie had seen her in swimwear a few times in the past, could probably count the number of times on her hands but each time still took her breath away. She bit her lip as she raked her eyes down Graces red body then back up where she caught her gaze, looking away quickly, her own skin reddening against her will. 

Frankie simply nodded, for the first time in her life seeming to be at a loss for words. She closed the space between them, trying to keep her eyes locked on Graces. She took the hose out of Graces hands and waited for instruction. 

“Just spray my back, please,” Grace requested, turning around giving Frankie a view of her wonderful ass and Frankie’s throat tightened. 

Grace stood there, waiting, as Frankie fought every fiber of her body to not reach out and touch Graces tan, smooth skin, fighting not to connect her lips with salty perfection. Grace cleared her throat, clearly growing impatient with Frankie. 

Her fingers found the will to move as she wrapped them around the handle of the hose and pressed it in. The water came strongly gushing out in a thick line, hitting Grace square in the back, catching her loosely tied bikini strings. 

Before Frankie could process what was happening, Grace was shrieking and it sounded like laughing, either from the cold water or from her top basically flying off, maybe both. Frankie reduced the pressure of her hand on the hose, the water mirroring her actions and coming out smoother and less harshly. 

“Grace, I’m sorry! I was hella spaced out there!” Frankie said, her eyes wide as she continued to rinse off her skinny friends body. 

“Gee, I never would have guessed!” Grace spouted sarcastically, a smile playing at her lips as she turned around to face Frankie, her hands on her ample breasts keeping her untied bikini in place. Grace watched with amusement as Frankie’s eyes widened again, and her breathing became slightly irregular. Grace watched Frankie devour her with her eyes and she felt her own reaction low in her stomach. 

Frankie’s eyes made their way back up to Graces and Frankie quickly looked away, she continued to spray the water over Graces body without looking at her, without looking anywhere in her direction, she had her neck turned completely to the left, looking out onto the ocean. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Frankie quipped awkwardly, stopping the soft spray on Graces firm body. The chilly night air hit Grace and she drew in a shaky breath as goose flesh formed on her body, her semi hard nipples fully peaking beneath her hands. 

“Thank you for the help, Frances. I’m going to go shower and take care of some things,” Grace offered, leaving Frankie to make her own conclusions about what she meant as she took off towards the house. Throwing her head back over her shoulder with a smile on her lips she added, “don’t be too long with your friends at Del Taco, I need your help with something before I go to bed.” 

Grace had left Frankie standing on the patio, her skin burning despite the chill air, a hundred different thoughts running through her mind, but the most important being screw Del Taco! 

Frankie stayed in the main house while Grace was upstairs, she had skipped out on the Del Taco deciding to fend for herself in the kitchen. She tried to keep an ear open for what was happening upstairs but years of listening to her Frankie B playlist on blast had put a damper on that. Her mind was running a hundred miles a minute, and no matter what she did it wouldn’t slow down. 

Meanwhile, upstairs Grace was nursing her second glass of vodka, listening for Frankie downstairs. She had gotten out of the shower and stepped into her favorite black lace panties, slightly wincing as they clung to her tomato colored skin that had only grown more red after her shower. She decided her short silk robe shouldn’t bother her skin as much as normal pajamas would so she slipped on her robe, skipping the bra and tied it loosely around her skinny body. 

Grace cracked open her bedroom door and stuck her head out slightly, “Frankie!” She yelled down the stairs, her voice deep. She had given Frankie plenty of time to make it back from Del Taco, even added in time for the candy detour she swears she doesn’t stop to get. Standing with a hand on the stair rail, she waited, not even realizing she had been holding her breath until the clock at the end of the hallway chimed, announcing the late hour, startling her. 

A trip to her studio it is, Grace thought to herself, the last of her vodka washing her doubts down her throat and out of her mind as she made her way to her nightstand to fill her glass, then she closed the distance between her and the bathroom, to grab the one thing she needed before she ventured into uncharted territory. 

The chill air stung Graces sensitive body as she stepped into the night, her slender feet bare, her blonde locks damp and beginning to curl the way Frankie had before complimented, her makeup long gone, leaving her vulnerable. 

She continued her journey to Frankie’s studio, the woman who was her best friend, the woman she had grown to love, the woman who was so much more. 

Grace stopped outside the door, collecting herself, her thoughts, bunching her robe in her hands she briefly considered turning back, retreating to the safety of her bed. But her burning skin had a different idea, and that’s when she found herself knocking on the door of Frankie’s studio. 

“Come in!” Frankie hollered from behind the door, Graces fingertips hovered over the door knob before latching on and twisting it open and stepping inside. 

Frankie didn’t look up from behind her easel right away, she continued to paint, concentrating on her brush strokes, her music surprisingly not blasting, her hips moving, her brow furrowed, and her tongue sticking slightly out between her plump lips. 

Grace stood patiently by the door, leaning against the frame, glass in one hand, aloe in the other as she looked around the homey space with her new eyes. This studio might not be her home, but she could see why it was Frankie’s. Everything about it screamed Frankie, the art on the wall, the paint spilled on the floor, the bags of snack food thrown out about the room, the clean clothes clattered on the table waiting to be taken care of, the smell of tea tree oil and marijuana mixed with the ocean that clung in the air, it all was undoubtedly Frankie. Grace suddenly wished she didn’t spend so much time avoiding this space that was foreign to her, she wished she dropped in more often. 

Grace heard a sudden intake of breath that snapped her out of her daze, her head turned back to Frankie so fast she was almost certain it would ache tomorrow. She was about to ask Frankie what was the matter, when she caught her gaze. Frankie’s eyes had turned dark blue and dilated before Graces and Frankie was biting her bottom lip so hard Grace was sure she would draw blood. 

Grace held Frankie’s eye until Frankie’s eyes took a tour down Graces toned, red body. It was Graces turn to draw in a shaky breath as she tried to find her voice. 

“I thought you would have been in the house,” she said, her voice low, willing it not to crack. 

“I was, but then inspiration struck,” Frankie shrugged, setting down her pallet and standing up. “What did you say you needed help with?” 

“Um, I haven’t yet,” Grace stuttered, suddenly squeamish, she raised her glass of vodka to her lips and let the liquid give her courage. 

“Spit it out, Hanson,” Frankie chuckled, her eyes lighting up. 

“I wanted to ask if you’d rub aloe on me, I can’t really reach,” Grace said, boldly, her confidence coming back to her. 

Frankie visibly swallowed, her eyes widened, she licked her lips, brought her hand up to her throat and began to toy with the chunky necklace around it. “Of course, Grace!” Frankie finally answered, “how’s your sunburn?” She asked, her voice full of concern, all the awkwardness that possessed her face a moment before was gone as quickly as it came. 

Grace let out a breath for the second time tonight she didn’t realize she was holding as she stepped over to Frankie’s unmade bed. 

“Is it okay if I take this off?” Grace asked, her face burning but not turning any more red. 

“How else am I going to put aloe on your back, Grace?” Frankie asked, a smile playing at her lips. 

“Okay,” Grace began to untie the robe but before she opened it, “turn around,” she ushered Frankie. Frankie obliged instantaneously as Grace turned around and disposed of her black robe onto the floor then carefully placed her aloe on the night stand next to the bed, and laid down on her stomach. 

“I’m ready,” she told Frankie, suddenly very aware the only thing in contrast to her red skin was a pair of black lace panties. A strangled noise behind her made her turn her head, towards Frankie whose eyes were glued on her ass. 

“Like what ya see?” Grace asked, playfully with a laugh as she laid her head back down on a pillow. 

“Grace, you shouldn’t ask things like that unless you actually want to know the answer,” Frankie struggled to get out, her voice shaky. She gently sat down on the bed next to Grace, her bare leg lightly pressing into Graces. 

“Who said I don’t want to know the answer,” Grace challenged, not backing down. She was about to add more to her original statement when two cold, wet hands met her skin and she shrieked. 

“Fuck, that was cold!” She laughed, as Frankie’s hands began to move over her skin, warming up with each stroke. The aloe was already soothing her skin, and the sensation of Frankies hands on her were overwhelming, her lower stomach tightening again. 

Frankie’s breathing had sped up above her, her hands moving more frantically over Grace back, her shoulders, her arms, down to her hands, and back up again. Frankie’s hands lathered together more aloe and brought them to rest at Graces ribs, snaking down her sides, her fingertips grazing the side of Graces left breast. 

A moan escaped Graces throat, and it sounded like it came from a complete stranger, sounded like a foreign language, like a sound she could never make. 

Grace had spent her life pleasing men, it was never the other way around. Sure, turning them on, making them want her, and the act of making love itself had turned her on, but it was never about her pleasure. Therefore, a moan had never slipped from her lips without being carefully calculated as to when it would best serve her partner, when was the best time to put on a show. 

“I—I’m sorry, I dont—“ Grace was cut off by hands rubbing their way up her legs, staring at her ankles. 

“Is this okay?” Frankie asked, suddenly stopping, taking her hands away. 

“Yes!” Grace sighed, “why did you stop?” 

“Because you were apologizing and I thought that meant you wanted me to stop, and I’m all about consent, you know.”

“I know, I was apologizing for that hideous noise I made,” Grace explained, closing her eyes, hoping the embarrassment would go away if she couldn’t see. 

“That noise, Grace, was fucking sexy, please don’t apologize for it,” Frankie said, leaning over close to her ear. 

“See! Why can you do that but I can’t?” Grace questioned, irritation bubbling in her body. 

“What?” Frankie questioned, but never taking her hands off Grace, still rubbing in insane amounts of aloe. 

“You can make jokes, say things like that but you cut me down the first time I try,” Grace answered. 

“I just think it means something different to me, is all,” Frankie whispered, and Grace felt her body tense. It hit Grace like a train: Frankie didn’t think she was serious. 

“Well, how could you know what something means to me?” Grace questioned, her voice booming through the studio, suddenly more pissed off than she’d been in a long time. She sat up and turned towards Frankie, remembering too late that she was practically naked. 

“By the way you react to the things I say! You don’t take me seriously!” Frankie yelled back, hardly missing a beat, then letting her eyes rake slowly down Graces body appreciatively, her lip finding its way between her teeth once again. Grace grabbed the aloe and one of Frankie’s hands, squirting a good amount it in her palm. 

“Touch me,” Grace ordered, looking Frankie deep in the eyes. 

“What?” Frankie asked, rubbing her hands together. 

“If you’re so serious about the things you say, then touch me. I want you to,” Grace said, no hint of anger in her voice anymore, just something Frankie had never heard before. 

Frankie’s hands reached forward and connected with Grace wrists lightly, the gently contact leaving Grace shuddering. Frankie’s hands made their way up her arms, stopping to admire her skin, to rub in the aloe, to help her sunburn. 

Grace pumped more aloe into Frankie’s hand, impatiently waiting. Frankie let her palms travel over Graces shoulders, collarbones, up her neck, up her throat, until there was no more land to cover but south. Putting more aloe in her hands, she looked into Graces eyes, asking for permission, before she continued her journey home. Her only answer was a soft moan from beautifully parted plump lips. 

Not wanting to be one to disappoint, Frankie dove in with eagerness, touching Grace the way she would touch herself. She cupped Graces perfectly shaped breasts in her hands and began to knead them, pinching a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, earning another moan from the woman in front of her. Grace arched into Frankie’s touch, her hands bracing herself on the mattress. 

“Lower, please” Grace begged, her voice sounding more recognizable now. Frankie swallowed hard, as her hands slowly traveled down to Graces stomach and began to disperse the aloe there. She let her fingers trail over Graces stomach, admiring the way her muscles tensed as she moved her fingertips over the sensitive skin. 

“Frankie, lower,” Grace urged and pleaded, placing her hands on Frankie’s and guiding them to the lace of her black panties. “I need you to help me,” Grace moaned, unaware of how her words had been effecting the other woman. 

“Oh, honey, you’re shaking,” Frankie observed, leaning into Grace, her sensitive skin meeting the soft fabric of Frankie’s dress causing her to moan right as Frankie’s mouth connected to hers. Graces shaking hands quickly found their way to Frankie’s hair, tugging lightly as her tongue met Frankie’s for the first time. Frankie’s hands found their way back to her breasts. 

Grace slipped her long, skinny fingers from Frankie’s thick locks and linked her fingers around the waist band of her panties, slipping them down her thighs, kicking them off. She then found Frankie’s hand and brought it to rest on the inside of her soft thigh, the contact making Grace stifle a moan. All the thoughts abandoning her mind, all her doubts disintegrating, the only thing clear in her brain was Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. 

“Are you sure?” Frankie asked, her voice strained with need, her eyes searching Graces, the anticipation gnawing away at her. 

“God, yes, Frankie, please just,” Grace hesitated, never being one who was good at asking for what she wanted, needed. Never being good at asking for help. 

“Tell me what you need, Grace,” Frankie said, leaning in to kiss Graces neck, tasting salt, licking down the length of her neck, she began to circle her hand on the inside of Graces thigh. 

“I need you to fuck me. With your fingers or, or Ill settle for anything you’re willing to give me if that’s too much. I just need you, Frankie,” Grace told the other woman close to her ear, spreading her legs apart, her hands once again finding their way to Frankie’s hair. 

Graces words effected Frankie low in her stomach and she couldn’t remember the last time she had been this turned on. Frankie took the final plunge into the unknown as she lifted her fingers to Graces center.

“Grace, you’re so wet and I can smell you,” Frankie husked in Graces ear, clearly amazed. 

“Frankie, please,” Grace begged again, her hips bucking towards Frankie’s touch, her eyes dark and full of lust. Frankie finally let one finger sink deep into Graces hot core, then added another before picking up a rhythm. She let her thumb repeatedly flick over Graces little bundle of nerves, earning her throaty moans and profanities. 

“You are so fucking sexy. I wish I could fuck you every minute of everyday so I could see you just like this,” Frankie told her, sending her deeper down the rabbit hole. Graces hands were tugging at her own nipples, pinching, twisting, kneading, anything to help her along this ride. 

“Harder, Frankie, more!” Grace moaned between gritted teeth, her sunburn long forgotten as Graces legs began to shake, her breathing became more erratic, her sighs turned to moans, her rambling profanities turned incoherent, and Grace came screaming her best friends name. 

“Oh, you should have seen yourself. That was so sexy,” Frankie said, as Grace came down from her high and Frankie slipped out her fingers. “Next time I’m putting a mirror here so you can see yourself because that was—“ She looked up to see tears streaming down Graces face. “Whats the matter?”

“Nothing, it was just that good,” Grace laughed. 

“I was worried I had h—“ 

Frankie was cut off by Graces lips on hers, catching her off guard, Graces tongue lapped against Frankie’s bottom lip, asking, begging for entrance. Frankie quickly granted her access and they’re tongues fought for dominance. Graces hands roamed Frankie’s body, down her arms, over her back, around to her breasts. 

“You want there to be a next time? Is this okay?” Grace asked, breaking the kiss as she palmed Frankie’s chest, feeling her nipples come alive beneath her hands and the layers of clothing. 

“God, yes,” Frankie answered shuddering, wanting Grace everywhere and anywhere. 

“These got to go,” Grace sighed against Frankie’s neck, tugging at Frankie’s dress first. “Arms up.” 

Frankie obliged, letting Grace undress her layer by layer until she’s left in only a pair of fuzzy rainbow toe socks. 

“No panties? You tease,” Grace joked, a smile playing at her lips. 

“Oh, honey, I assure you, I am no tease,” Frankie boasted, laying back on the bed and spreading her legs. 

Grace took in the sight of Frankie, the sight of another woman, the sight of anyone other than herself, Frankies swollen lips, her thin salt and pepper hair, for the first time and found herself biting her lip, “you’re perfect,” she whispered. 

All of Frankies paintings suddenly made sense, Grace realized as she placed kisses down Frankies neck, her throat, to her collar bones, her breasts. Graces forefinger and thumb pinched Frankies taut nipple, her mouth enclosed over the other. Grace bit down gently then licked around the skin. Frankie arched into her touch, chasing, wanting. 

Grace continued her journey south, licking Frankies skin, tasting salt. She stopped right above Frankies pelvic bone, and looked up into her lovers eyes. 

“I have fantasied about this, about,” Grace hesitated, swallowing, “tasting you,” Frankie bit down on her lip, her hands finding their way to Graces damp hair. “For longer than I’d like to admit, Frankie.” 

Grace positioned herself low on the bed, between Frankies legs when she felt something press against her own. She reached down by her calf and pulled up two wet paint brushes covered in blue and pink. She held them up to Frankie, questioningly. 

“I lost those earlier! Thanks Grace!” Frankie beamed, “I’ve warned you of the unknown findings of my bed. I’ve gotta say though, you’re the best thing that I’ve found in here.”

“God, you’re cheesy!” Grace let out a laugh, her eyes lighting up and Frankie joined in, their eyes locked. Frankie took the paint brushes and sat them on the nightstand. 

Grace kept her eyes locked on Frankies as she repositioned herself between Frankies thighs. She rested on her elbows, one wrapped around Frankies leg, holding Frankie and her own shaking hand in place. 

“Grace,” Frankie stopped her, “if you’re scared or don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.” She grabbed Graces shaking hand, holding it, letting her know it was okay. 

“I need to do this, I’ve never needed to do something as bad as I need to do this. That’s why I’m shaking, with need, for you, Frankie. To taste you, to touch you, to fuck you. But I am also shaking because I’m nervous, I’ve never done this, I don’t know what to do,” Grace admitted. 

“I’ll talk you through it, but I have a feeling you’ll do fine,” Frankie answered, giving Grace all the assurance she needed. 

Grace dove in with enthusiasm, she placed a long flat lick up Frankies slit, the contact causing Frankie to buck. Grace dipped her tongue inside of Frankie, tasting her, moaning, sending vibrations through Frankie. 

“You taste good,” Grace said, her voice low and husky. She spread Frankies lips with her fingers, attaching her mouth to Frankies clitoris, lapping at the bundle of nerves with her tongue, finding a rhythm. 

“Yes! Don’t stop!” Frankie shrieked from below her, her words sending Grace higher. Grace lifted her hand to Frankies mouth and slipped two fingers inside, Frankie took them between her tongue and gently bit down on them as she was about to release them, sending a new wave of arousal through Grace. 

“Fuck,” Grace moaned against Frankies core as she brought her fingers back down and slipped one inside Frankie. “Is this okay?” Grace asked, curling her finger up as she pumped, her wrist already screaming at her but Grace didn’t give a fuck, the ache tomorrow would be worth it a million times over. 

“Another!” Frankie choked out, and Grace smiled against her, adding another slick finger. She continued her work on Frankies clitoris as her fingers worked just as hard to bring Frankie closer to the edge. 

Frankies legs began to shake, her hands pulling Graces hair frantically, for which in return Grace sucked harder, flicked her tongue harder. Her walls clenched around Graces skinny fingers and Grace knew this was it. 

“Frankie, look at me. I want to see you come,” Grace told her, waiting for her closed eyes to open. Frankies eyes snapped open, as if she had to put all her concentration into it, her eyes found Graces and Grace continued lapping at her clitoris with expertise as Frankie came undone before her, for her, because of her. Their eyes remained locked as Frankie rode out her orgasm, Graces name spilling from her lips over and over. 

Grace waited for Frankie to come down, before pulling her fingers out slowly and letting her hand just rest between Frankies legs, giving her the comfort she knows Frankie likes. 

Grace crawled up to Frankie, laying down next to her, not bothering to cover herself up with the sheet, feeling no need to. Not when she felt this comfortable. 

“That’s got to be in the top 3 orgasms Ive ever had,” Frankie said contently, “are you sure you’ve never ate pussy before?” She asked seriously. 

“Maybe in a past life?” Grace answered, “you are the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Grace placed a kiss on Frankies lips, Frankie pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, her tongue finding Graces, sucking it into her mouth, tasting as much of herself as she could. The women moaned in unison, Grace threw a skinny leg over Frankies hip and ground herself into her. 

“Oh, Grace, you’re wet again,” Frankie shuddered against Graces mouth, pulling Grace even closer to her. 

“My body must be making up for years of a drought,” Grace speculated, circling her hips, moaning against the feel of Frankie on her. 

“Grace, I need you to put your robe on and go in the house now,” Frankie said sternly, rolling away from Graces touch. 

“What’s the matter?” Grace panicked, her mind working over time, thinking of every wrong thing she’d ever done. 

“I’m going to make up for this drought, all the bad sex you’ve had, all the orgasms you’ve missed. I have a particular fantasy which involves you being bent over our kitchen table, while I fuck you with a vibrator we made until you scream and I’d like to start there, if you don’t mind,” Frankie answered, grabbing her Ménage out of her bedside table and the jar of lube just in case. 

“I would like to start there, very much,” Grace whispered and swallowed hard, eyes locked with Frankies as she hurried out of bed and threw her robe on inside out, not even tying it just holding it together as she darted for the door, Frankie right behind her. 

Frankie quickly turned back to grab the aloe off her night stand, thanking the Goddess and any other God that might be out there for Graces sunburn.


End file.
